I'm So Sorry
by HardyGirl17
Summary: Hiro says something very hurtful to Tadashi. Then when he gets kidnapped, would he ever tell his brother how sorry he was or would he leave this world without telling his brother he was ever sorry? Also, would Tadashi find Hiro on time? Angst! Please read, and review! Inspired by one of my favorite Hiro and Tadashi fics, "Panic" by Flowerbomb23.


**First Hamada bros angsty fic. Tissues may be recommended.**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Hamada household.

Aunt Cass preparing breakfast in the early morning, and working away in the café with her two nephews, Hiro and Tadashi Hamada, helping her.

After all that, sometime around the evening, Hiro grabbed his Megabot from his desk, and was about to leave when his big brother, Tadashi caught him by his hood.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, knowing his younger brother would be up to no good.

Hiro avoided his eyes. "Why do you care?"

Tadashi sighed. "Hiro, how many times do I have to tell you to stop going to those stupid bot fights? You know they're illegal. You can do better things than waste your time in the streets. Bot fights will get you no-"

" _You know they're illegal"_ Hiro mocked his big brother. "I don't care!" Tadashi was taken aback in Hiro's sudden anger.

"All you do is lecture me every day! I'm so tired of you!" he said, turning for the door. Tadashi grabbed him by the hood again.

"No! You're staying here, and that's final!" he said, firmly.

Hiro clenched his teeth. His brother could be so bossy sometimes!

Tadashi sighed again, as he crouched down in his brother's level, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hiro," he said, his voice softening a little. "I just want the best for you. For a really smart kid, you're doing something really stupid going to all those bot fights."

Hiro got even more mad. "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT BEING SMART?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE!" Then added harshly in a quiet voice, "I wish you weren't my brother" with that, he turned, and left. Before he turned, he swore he saw Tadashi's face crumple to tears but he didn't care.

He ran downstairs taking two steps at a time, went through the front door, and ran and ran outside on his way to bot fight, away from his bossy older brother who doesn't care about him but cares to be mean and lecture him every second!

He kept running and running for his life when he suddenly felt very big hands clamp over his mouth, and carrying him over his shoulder. He was being kidnapped.

"Help!" he cried, kicking the air uselessly while he was being carried. But it was no use. Nobody in the world heard him, or worse, seem to care about the boy being taken away by a random stranger. Poor Hiro!

The big guy had a huge smirk on his face. He opened his burlap bag and put the younger Hamada in it.

"Ah-Ahhhhhhh!" Hiro screamed, as the big guy held the heavy burlap bag and ran. Poor Hiro, being suffocated in it. He was stuck; he didn't know what to do! How he wished he listened to Tadashi!

As he was being carried away, he thought if he would ever see his big brother's gleaming face again.

The next thing he knew, he was thrown into a huge stinky cupboard, which he had no idea where it was. He cautiously got out of the burlap bag he was thrown in, and tried opening the cupboard door, but it was no use. He was locked. Also, he could hear guys talking. Tears ran down his cheeks. What has he done? Will Tadashi ever forgive him? His heart broke as he thought about his brother's crumpled face as he ran out their bedroom door. How could he hurt his feelings like this after all those times Tadashi has been there for him? He sobbed even harder. _Tadashi._

* * *

While Hiro was stuck in a stinky unfamiliar cupboard, Tadashi was sobbing so hard as he thought about his little brother's harsh words.

 _I wish you weren't my brother._

"I'm such a horrible brother" he was saying to himself as he cried.

Suddenly though, he stopped and stood up. _Hiro!_ Why hadn't he gone after him earlier? His little brother must be in danger! He hurriedly put on his cardigan, slid on his shoes, and ran downstairs taking two steps at a time.

He finally went out the front door, put on his helmet, and got on his moped. He has to find his brother! He was driving faster than he usually did.

 _I have to find him. I have to find him._ He was thinking. He was so absent-minded that he bumped into a pole in his way, and fell.

"Oww" he groaned painfully. He felt something liquid beneath his pant leg, which he rolled up. As he had predicted, blood was trickling down his knees.

 _No time to feel hurt,_ he thought to himself as he rolled down his pant leg and determinedly got up. _I have to find my brother._

He got on his moped, and drove on continuing looking for his brother.

Suddenly he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. "We have your brother. You want him to come out alive, pay $1,000.00 ransom."

Tadashi looked behind him but sadly, the person who clamped his mouth disappeared. He gritted his teeth. Where did those creeps hide his brother? He got on his moped and tried going after whoever clamped over his mouth.

 _Where is he? Where is he?_ he thought frantically as he kept driving on.

Suddenly, he drove to a dead end with five of the gangsters, who probably kidnapped his brother, surrounding him.

* * *

Hiro was sobbing loudly and banging on the cupboard door he was locked in, afraid he would leave this world, without telling his brother he was sorry, which he extremely was. He was already being suffocated.

Poor Hiro, he would do anything to leave this place to see his brother. If only he had listened to him!

 _Stupid bot fight! Stupid bot fight!_ he kept saying to himself. If only he had never thought about going bot fighting, all this would never have happened.

"Tadashi. Tadashi. Please help me!" he kept sobbing guiltily. He wished his brother would come find him here.

* * *

Tadashi looked at the five gangsters, who were surrounding him. There was no way out now. He was trapped.

"What do you want?" Tadashi demanded.

One of them came forward. He was tall and a bit chubby. Also, he had long blue hair, his cap put backwards on his head. Not just that. He's got a ring on his nose, and a couple of piercing on his face, for instance, his eye brows and cheeks, which disgusted Tadashi.

"The name's Trey" he said, introducing himself gruffly.

"…okay?" The elder Hamada didn't know what to say.

"In case ya dunno, I'm a student at SFIT. Same college as you, ya hear me?"

…umm I've never seen you around…" suddenly remembering his little brother, he asked, "Do you know where my brother is?"

Trey's face suddenly changed into a glare. "That one, we need to talk! C'mon!" he said.

Tadashi, eager to find out where his brother is, parked his moped, put away his helmet, and followed Trey and his buddies to an abandoned parking lot.

Trey stopped and turned to Tadashi.

"You've always been a goody-goody. Always! Always getting good marks, and always bein' the center of attention!" Tadashi could see that the gangster's face was turning red with rage. "ALWAYS!"

"And where does my brother fit in with all this?" Tadashi asked angrily, already suspecting that they had taken his brother. He could see that smoke was already coming out of Trey's nose as he was breathing angrily.

"Awww… such a sweet protective older brother he is, protective of his baby bro!" one of the gangsters snickered. The other three laughed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Trey yelled at them. Then he turned to Tadashi, ready to tell him where his brother is.

* * *

Hiro was still banging on the stupid cupboard door, until he finally gave up, with his hands bruising from banging too much. He sat, slumped.

He gave up. He would die here. It was hopeless. Tadashi would not come for him after he had hurt him. His big brother probably hated him now. More tears rolled down Hiro's cheeks as he thought over and over that he should have listened to his brother.

* * *

"We have your brother" Trey revealed with a smirk, which disgusted the elder Hamada even more.

He glared at him. "what did he do to deserve all this? Where is he now? You donkey!"

Trey's smirk widened even bigger as he paced. "We have the lil' squirt locked up in the cupboard in ma' garage. And to answer your question, I kidnapped him as I would like to get revenge on you for always bein' the center of attention, which I'm supposed to have! Was I ever the center of attention? Never! Ya hear me?! NEVER! You always got everything!"

Tadashi, already frustrated, said, "I don't care! Can you get me my brother now?"

Trey shook his head. "Not 'til ya pay me that $1,000.00 ransom I told ya to."

Tadashi gritted his teeth, becoming even angrier, his big brother instinct growling inside him. "I don't care about paying that stupid $1,000.00 ransom! I just want you to lead me to my brother now. Like NOW, you idiot!" the elder Hamada was already losing his temper. Those creeps!

Trey shrugged, "Ya'll be sorry then"

Tadashi, not taking it anymore, ran and lunged at Trey with all his might. All Trey's gang rushed to get the elder Hamada off their leader.

Tadashi hit Trey with all his might. He gave him a punch on his ringed nose, which he caused to bleed. By the time the rest of the gang reached the elder Hamada, he stood up. Fortunately, he was strong. He beat up each of Trey's gang until they were too weak to fight.

Finally, he gritted his teeth, and asked, "Now tell me where I can find my brother, or I will call the cops!"

Trey pointed a weak finger at Tadashi. "Get him, gang!" he said angrily. Unfortunately, his gang were too weak to fight as they were afraid of the elder Hamada now. Boy, was he strong!

"I said, where do I find my brother!" Tadashi demanded angrily.

When no one answered, he said, "Fine! I'll call the cops then, and they'll make you talk!"

He found a random long rope somewhere on the parking lot grounds. _Perfect!_ he thought as he tied up each of the gang before they try to get away somehow. While he was doing that, Trey muttered "You creep" under his breath. After that, the elder Hamada took out his phone and dialled 911.

Time passed until the cops finally got here. Two cops came out.

"So you say those kids here kidnapped your brother?"

Tadashi nodded, "They won't tell me where he is."

"I told ya" Trey said grumpily. "He's locked in a cupboard in ma' garage."

"But where is your house?" Tadashi demanded.

Trey muttered the directions, and soon Tadashi and one of the cops went to find Hiro, while other drove the gang away.

* * *

The younger Hamada was sobbing so much, losing hope until finally, the cupboard door opened suddenly, light flooding in. He saw Tadashi and a cop standing. Hiro flung himself at his older brother immediately.

"Tadashi!" he cried. It has been forever.

Tadashi returned the hug, hugging his little brother tightly. He had finally found him. God, he had never seen his brother this upset! Hiro was crying so much, shaking with every sob.

"I'm so sorry, 'Dashi" he was saying. Tadashi rubbed his back.

"What are you sorry for, Hiro?" he asked softly.

"For fighting with you."

"Shhh…there's nothing to be sorry about" Tadashi soothed, rubbing his back even more.

The cop cleared his throat. Tadashi, forgetting they were not at home, turned.

"No time for reunion right now. Now lets get you back to your place."

Tadashi nodded as he got in the cops car with Hiro in his arms. Once he was in, he suddenly remembered.

"My moped" he told the cop.

He nodded. "Don't worry. I'll get it for you. Meanwhile, you and your brother go home and get some rest after a long day!"

Tadashi nodded as he pulled Hiro closer to him. After what happened, his little brother clung to him as if he would go away any second. Poor Hiro, he was still so shaken up after what he had been through.

Tadashi massaged his scalp to calm him down.

* * *

After they had finally got home, Hiro was still crying. He just couldn't believe he was about to leave this world without telling his brother sorry.

"Shhh…it's okay, Hiro. You're safe now. I've got you." Tadashi was saying while he was sitting and rocking him. "I'm here, I'm here" he kept saying over and over again. "I will never leave you, baby brother. I love you…shhh…"

Hiro looked up with his tear stained eyes. "Oh Tadashi, it's all my fault you had go through all this to save me. I'm so sorry for saying those awful things to you. I should never say things like that to you. I'm just so stupid!" he buried his face in Tadashi's shoulder and cried and cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, little brother. I'm not mad at you" Tadashi said, smiling kindly at him. "Sure, I was upset, but that doesn't mean I would be mad at you forever and leave you to die. Besides, I was more worried about you." he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Hiro pulled from the hug a little. "Oh 'Dashi, I so don't deserve you!" new tears were gathering around his eyes. "you do a lot of good things for me while I do bad things for you in return. I'm so sorry."

"Hey now, don't go back there. It's over. It's done, and I forgive you." Tadashi smiled. He kissed him on his tear-stained cheek.

Hiro returned his smile. "Thanks Tadashi. You're the best!" he sighed. "You know, I was just mad at you 'cause I thought you only cared about being mean and bossy to me." he sighed again. "I'm so sorry Tadashi"

"Hiro, why would I care about being mean and bossy to you? That's not true at all! You know that I just want the best for you. That's why I always get mad when you to go to those stupid bot fights, and waste your time there. When I get mad at you, do I hate you? No! Because I love you and want the best for you, I want you to use that big brain of yours for better things." he tapped his little brother's head. "I know you're intelligent, and can do better things." Tadashi smiled encouragingly, and squeezed his little brother's hand in his.

"I'll stop bot fighting." Hiro said sincerely.

"Really?" Tadashi asked, becoming even prouder of his little brother.

"Yup" Hiro nodded. "After what happened, now I've learned my lesson." he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time already. "I'm sorry 'Dashi" he said, leaning to give him a hug.

"Aww…it's okay, Hiro" Tadashi said, ruffling his hair. "It's over, little brother. I forgive you, and I always will."

* * *

 **Review.  
**


End file.
